Washing the pain away
by DeExil
Summary: He wanted to summon the Yondaime and make him feel pain, but he somehow made mistake...he summoned the wrong person. One-shot Naruto x Kushina INCEST, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (only my perverted imagination xD)

**A/N: Well…this short one-shot is dedicated to raziel44 who kept on bugging me to write this pairing (happy now?)…I also wrote it to try out my…ahem…skills in writing lemons…do enjoy (cause there is nothing else to do apart from reading it xD)**

**WARNING: THIS IS A LEMON, IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE I AM NOT HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR YOU READING IT!!**

* * *

**Washing the pain away**

**by DeExil**

Naruto groaned as he walked down the street, he was fuming inside. The seventeen year old boy was completely pissed. Why was he passed? Because the idiotic council said took away his rank, even if he was a mere genin, and placed his on probation. And why did they do that? Because he wanted to scream in the Yondaime's face and curse him for sealing Kyuubi into him.

He wanted to do that so badly, the reason was quite simple, he had found out – by sheer luck – that the famous Yondaime was his god damn father. He wanted to scream and beat the man until his rage was gone, he wanted to scream at him for leaving him alone with such a burden. He could have at least told the old man Hokage to send him away with Jiraiya and live somewhere without the pain inflicted by the villagers.

But no…he wanted his son to grow up in god damn Konoha. He thought he could trust the villagers to give his son a good live. Fuck that! All they gave him was a god damn beating and starvation. His plan was simple, he stole a body of a recently killed woman and dragged it to Team 7's training grounds. He then used the **Edo Tensei** planning to bring back the Yondaime and berate him. But…he didn't know where he did wrong because instead of summoning the Yondaime, he summoned a woman.

He later found out, after much shock, that the woman was his mother, Uzumaki Kushina. When he did found out he went in a fit of rage and started demolishing the forest attracting the ANBU. Needless to say that the Godaime was pissed, extremely pissed when she saw what the blond did. He didn't know where his mother went, he knew that she was shocked when she found out that her son had summoned her with a forbidden jutsu.

The blond shook his head as he was walking back to his house. A god damn six months of probation, if he was lucky they will increase it to one god damn year. He growled, an aura of pure malice was surrounding him. As he reached his house he kicked the door open making it hit the wall and a cracking sound was heard. He then slammed the door shut and jumped on his couch.

"Fucking old geezers…fucking village." he cursed. "Why the fuck does Kami hate me!? What the fuck did I do to you asshole!?" he shouted to the heavens as he growled.

Naruto was so angry that he didn't realize someone was approaching him. The blond had his hands on his face covering his eyes as he continued to growl, he no longer had his headband on his forehead. Suddenly, the blond felt a warm hand on his cheek, his eyes snapped open as he jumped from the couch and landed a few feet away, he took a kunai out and spun around growling.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw who it was. "What are you doing here?" he asked lowering his weapon and relaxing.

"I … wanted to see you…" the red headed woman replied as she stood up.

"Why?" growled Naruto "I defiled your soul by brining you back on earth, why would you even bare to look at me now?" he asked as he turned around and started walking to his kitchen.

"Because you're my son…" the blond sneered at that as he threw the kunai in a wall in the kitchen hitting the clock and destroying it.

"Bullshit!" shouted the blond "Why would you care? I'm just a god damn demon!" he shouted as he glared at the woman.

"That's not true, I don't consider you a demon!" the woman shouted back shaking "You are my son and always will be!" she called back struggling to keep back tears.

Naruto sneered once more. "Didn't you hear from everyone?" he asked "They all see me as a demon, I can't do anything cause I am a demon…fuck becoming Hokage! They won't let me!" he shouted as he referred to the council of Konoha.

"Naruto…that's not true…there are people that love you." she said calmly as she started walking towards the blond.

"Hahahah…" the blond laughed with malice "That's so rich! That's fucking rich!" he shouted as he slammed a chair in the wall breaking it.

"Please calm down…" the woman said as she continued to approach him.

"I'm on probation, I can't leave the village anymore! Tomorrow they will send a god damn ANBU to trail me for the rest of my life!" he shouted to the heaven.

He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him, he narrowed his eyes as he found himself in a warm hug. The blond looked behind and saw his mother looking at him with love in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow wondering why she was showing affection towards him, no one apart for a few would want to show it, he didn't understand why she didn't hate him.

Kushina, for her part, she had been completely shocked when she found out she was alive again, when she laid her eyes on Naruto she thought he was Minato…but he was not. She was completely shocked to find out that her own son revived her by mistake. Shizune had told her while she was walking to the boy's house that her son had been treated wrongly, he didn't know what love was, he didn't know what it felt like for someone to love you.

She knew it was wrong what she had planned while waiting at home for the boy, she knew she shouldn't be doing this. But…she felt like she had to, her son needed her, he was in pain, he had always been in pain and no one would show him the affection he needed at his current age. She was sure that no one would want to show it, surely they would all be afraid of him once they found out that he carried the Kyuubi.

The blond turned towards his mother wondering what she wanted. He wasn't angry at her, she died during childbirth, there was no chance for her to survive. He frowned as he found her just staring at him. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could say something he found her lips connect with him, completely shocking him. A strange sensation passed through his body as the woman before him kept her lips locked with him in a passionate kiss.

The blond slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He deepened the kiss and found out that she did as well, his heart started beating faster and faster. Was this right? Was this acceptable? He didn't know, but for the first time in his life he didn't care, he liked the feeling, he liked the sensation…he loved all the strange things happening to his body, to him.

As she slowly broke the kiss Naruto licked his lips trying to find her taste again, he kept his eyes closed memorizing how it felt. As he was out in his own dream world he felt a shiver down at his member. Opening his eyes he found his mother crouched down and before he knew it she started licking his cock sending shivers down his spine. The woman kept licking his erect member making the blond teen moan in pleasure. Finally, she took it in her mouth and began to vividly bob her head.

Naruto couldn't think clearly at what was happening, all he registered was that his mother was sucking his dick and the pleasure he felt which was wonderful. What his mother did next drove him over the edge; she suppressed her gag reflex and took his cock further inside. He felt it hitting the back of his mother's throat and she began to hum stimulating his cock to orgasm. The blond felt like he was going to explode any second, he could feel his cum coming out.

"I'm…I'm…cu-cumming…" he said in ecstasy, he didn't hear the woman reply or anything, he unloaded in her mouth. She swallowed the boy's semen and licked her lips sensually, she stood up and placed her hands on his chest as she moved him towards the table. The blond moved back until he felt the table, she pushed him further until he was laying on the piece of furniture.

Kushina smiled at her son as she slowly took her cloths off, she revealed a nice pair of D-cup, a sensual body with great curves, her red hair fell over her body, over her breast making her more attractive. The blond then took her panties of and slowly climbed on the table as she moved her panties on the blonds face making his smell then and smile at the great touch to his nose. Kushina then grabbed the blond's pants and ripped them off, she then took his jacket off and literally ripped his T-shirt exposing his well built chest.

The blond then looked at the woman and remembering the book he had read, it was given to him by Jiraiya, he moved his hands on her waist and switched roles. He was no laying on top of her and looking over her gorgeous body. He moved his head down and started trailing her body from her neck down with his tongue sending shivers down Kushina's spine and making her moan in pleasure.

The blond moved down and down until he reached her vagina, he started licking her pussy making the woman moan in pleasure, she placed her hands on his hair and her legs on his shoulders as the blond continued to lick her pussy. As her juices flowed out the blond started licking them enjoying the taste. He then moved his tongue inside her pussy making her gasp slightly and then moan more.

As the blond stopped licking her, the woman whimpered due to the lack of pleasure. The blond moved up a little and grabbed her left breast. He started sucking on her right one as he continued to touch her left breasts nipple making the woman moan more and more. He legs started moving around the blond's waist, her lower body started moving due to the pleasure she was receiving.

"Please…no more…teasing…" she gasped, it was incredible, she never thought that her son would be so good at inducing pleasure in a woman.

"If you say so…" he replied with a lustful grin as he moved up and locked lips with her again sharing a kiss. The woman moaned as his tongue entered her mouth. Before she knew it the blond pushed his member inside her pussy making the woman gasp slightly and then moan again.

Naruto started pushing slowly, he broke the kiss and Kushina wrapped her arms around the blond's neck and her legs around his waist. The blond pushed in and out slowly making her moan and beg for him to go faster. The blond grinned as he started pushing faster and faster. The woman started moaning more and more as her son's member kept moving through her vagina.

"Damn…so tight…" the blond said as he closed his eyes and started pumping faster through her vagina, he moved a hand down and grabbed one of her delicious bouncing breasts and started playing with her nipple.

"Oh kami…yes Naruto….yes…" the woman moaned in ecstasy at the contact. "Push harder…deeper…" she said through her moans.

The blond complied as he started pumping harder, the sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard in the kitchen accompanied by the moans of the red headed beauty. The blond let her breast go and watch it bounce up and down with each thrust. He felt her mother tightening her grip on him.

"I'm…c-cu-cumming…" she gasped as the blond started pushing faster and faster.

"Me too…" the blond said as well.

"Oh kami…fill me…" she said through a gasp, she then shouted in pleasure as she cummed and the blond as well, he filled her with his cum, his own sperm mixing with her juices.

The woman started panting, he chest moving up at down with each breath. She looked at her son and smiled, the blond moved his member out of her vagina and the woman grinned. She grabbed her son and switched places again, she moved her body up and placed her vagina on top of his member. She looked down at the blond and grinned, the blond returned her grin with one of his.

The woman took his member in her left hand and slowly slid down on it eating it with her vagina. She moaned as she felt it move inside, the blond moaned as well as he felt it enter. Kushina started moving up and down on his member keeping her eyes closed and moaning, she grabbed one of her breasts and started moving faster.

The blond opened his eyes and moved up a little, he grabbed her mothers right breast again and placed his left had on her waist and started thrusting upwards. He then moved his mouth on her breast and started sucking on it making the woman gasp in pleasure. He continued sucking and thrusting making the woman moan louder.

"Kami…so fast…I'm cumming again…" she said with a moan.

This time she didn't manage to keep it inside longer, she let her juices come out. Kushina moved her hands and grabbed the blond, she wrapped her arms around him as she moved her head backwards. The blond stopped sucking on her delicious breast and looked at his mother. The woman moved her head down and locked lips with the blond again as he started thrusting harder and faster.

The blond felt his dick getting harder, he started pumping faster, he moans where intoxicating him, he wanted to hear them more and more, he wanted to feel her more and more. He wanted to feel her breasts move up and down on his chest more. It was intoxicating him, he never felt this and he was now enjoying this fully.

The blond thought of something, he moved his free hand and started squeezing her left breast, the woman moaned harder and the blond saw to his delight milk coming out. The blond placed his mouth on her nipple and started licking it, drinking her mother's milk. Kushina moaned harder as she tightened her hold on the blond, she never thought that he would be this good, it was breath taking.

After a few seconds the blond moved his head away from her nipple and started thrusting harder again feeling his cock getting harder by each passing second. He groaned as he felt that he will have to release again, he started pushing harder and harder, the sound of pounding flesh could be heard in the house and Kushina kept moaning harder making the blond want to push even harder inside.

"I'm cumming!" the blond shouted as he grit his teeth.

"Oh come inside…inside!" she shouted as well as she started moving up and down faster wanting to make him cum faster, wanting to feel his fluids flow through her body faster.

"Ahh!" the blond and his mother shouted at the same time as the blond released, Kushina screamed in pleasure as she felt her son's hot cum enter.

The blond fell on the table and started panting, the woman fell on top of him and started moving her hand on his bare chest. She sighed as she snuggled closer to him, she knew that what she did was wrong but she wanted to do it, for her son she wanted to do whatever it takes to make the pain go away and make him feel better, it was the least she could do now, when he was all grown up.

"Remember Naruto-kun…I will always love you, no matter what you do…" she said sweetly as she kissed his chest.

"I…I love you too…kaa-san…" the blond said wrapping his arms around her making her smile and cuddle closer.

"You want a second go?" she asked seductively.

The blond nodded and the woman grinned, she would test his stamina and see how long he lasts now. Later, she would be surprised when she finds out that she would be the one to stop first.

* * *

**A/N: Well…I AM A PERVERT AND I LOVE IT hahhaha…no seriously…hope you guys liked it (:D)**

**I know I shouldn't say this, but…if you want to see lemons please Review and tell me how this one was, give me tips on how to improve and make them better so I can write even better than this (this was my first ever lemon – I swear!)**

**FINALLY: If someone wants to use this a background for a story (with or without this pairing) please tell me (no this is one shot and will remain the same, I will not continue it)**


End file.
